


An Ode to Coffee

by Niceven (Nicevensilace)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Crack, Crack poetry, Other, Poetry, a poem about coffee, because coffee is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicevensilace/pseuds/Niceven
Summary: Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and feed my soul :DCome say hi and flail with me onTumblr,TwitterandPillowfortI'm nice :)





	An Ode to Coffee

An Ode to Coffee  
Sweet, sweet nectar of the Gods  
With you, I thrive and flourish  
You complete me.  
Without you, I will surely cry and return to my zombified state of despair.  
For you are my lifeblood and I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and feed my soul :D
> 
> Come say hi and flail with me on [Tumblr](https://niceven-silace.tumblr.com/) , [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nicevensilace) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Nicevensilace) I'm nice :)


End file.
